


Шантажист

by MilvaBarring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дисклеймер: Распределяющая Шляпа и реалии волшебного мира принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг, Шерлок Холмс — детище Артура Конан-Дойля, а я так вовсе ни на что не претендую :)</p><p>Фик был написан в рамках <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~menthol-blond/p104086220.htm">флэшмоба на дневнике Ментол Блонд</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шантажист

Вместо того чтобы надеть Шляпу, мальчик взял ее в руки и принялся разглядывать со всех сторон, вооружившись лупой, вынутой из кармана. Потом тщательно обнюхал и попытался вывернуть наизнанку.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?! — возмутилась Шляпа.  
  
— Выводы, — спокойно ответил мальчик. — Я делаю выводы. Умозаключения.  
  
— И к каким же выводам ты пришел?  
  
— Когда-то вы принадлежали Годрику Гриффиндору. Именно он наложил на вас консервирующее заклятие, благодаря которому вы не рассыпались в прах за столько столетий. К счастью, заклятие подействовало не только на вас, но и на осевшую на вас пыль, пятна, запахи и даже вот этот репей, прицепившийся к тулье. Изучив эти улики, я смело могу сказать, что Годрик был высоким мужчиной с красным лицом и ярко-рыжими волосами. Он любил обильную еду, выпивку и женщин. — Мальчик немного помолчал, словно раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать. — И не только женщин, если судить по этим белесым пятнам на подкладке…  
  
— Хватит! — рявкнула Шляпа. И покраснела.  
  
— Вы умеете изменять цвет? — искренне удивился мальчуган. — А я не знал.  
  
— Я и сама не знала, — огрызнулась Шляпа, — пока на тебя не наткнулась. С такими талантами, юноша, ты должен учиться в…  
  
— Разрезать для опытов… — тихо, но отчетливо произнес мальчик.  
  
— Что?! — Шляпа запнулась на полуслове.  
  
— Простите, сударыня, — очень вежливо ответил он. — Иногда я размышляю вслух. Дело в том, что я впервые в жизни держу в руках столь древний артефакт, и мне очень хотелось бы исследовать состав входящих в вас волокон. Вы ведь не будете против, если я отрежу от вас кусочек? Или несколько.  
  
— Я… — Шляпа перевела дыхание и неуверенно пробормотала: — Меня… хранят в кабинете директора. Под замком.  
  
— У меня есть комплект отмычек, — невозмутимо парировал мальчик и чем-то звякнул в кармане. — Новый совсем, я только два раза его испробовал. У вас ведь не немецкие замки, нет? С немецкими я не всегда справляюсь.  
  
— Это шантаж?! — испуганно пискнула Шляпа.  
  
— Нет, научное любопытство. Но я был бы безмерно благодарен вам, сударыня, если бы вы распределили меня на факультет, где учится мой лучший друг Джонни. — И он очаровательно улыбнулся.  
  
— Так это все-таки шантаж?! — Шляпа покраснела во второй раз за свою долгую жизнь, но теперь уже от гнева. — Неслыханная дерзость! Я сначала хотела распределить тебя в Рейвенкло, но сейчас вижу, что такому хитрому, пронырливому юнцу, сующему свой длинный нос в чужую личную жизнь…  
  
— Ага, — радостно воскликнул мальчишка. — Значит, я не ошибся насчет пятен!  
  
— … самое место в Слизерине.  
  
— И вы опять заблуждаетесь. — Мальчик окинул ее пристальным взглядом умных серых глаз. — Я обладаю не только хитростью и пронырливостью. Мой старший брат утверждает, что моих качеств хватило бы и на великого преступника и на великого борца со злом, вопрос лишь в том, какую дорогу я выберу. Я, честно говоря, с дорогой еще не определился, но все вокруг уверены, что мой друг Джонни влияет на меня благотворно. Он очень честный мальчик, добрый и отважный…  
  
— Друзья Иуды тоже были честными, — ехидно проворчала Шляпа.  
  
— Знаете что, сударыня, — проникновенно добавил мальчишка, — я очень хочу учиться на одном факультете со своим лучшим другом. И если вы разлучите нас, мне ничего не останется, кроме как утешать себя игрой на скрипке и научными экспериментами.  
  
Наступила долгая напряженная пауза. Шляпа обдумывала серьезность его угрозы.  
  
— Ну что ж, — сказала она наконец. — Какая там фамилия у твоего друга? Уотсон? В таком случае, мистер Холмс, добро пожаловать в Гриффиндор!  
  
  
**Конец**  
****


End file.
